


Tired Timmy

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [93]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Timeline? Who Needs That?, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Missing Persons, Napping, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not actually, certainly not me, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Bruce thought Tim was with Jason.Jason thought Tim was with Bruce.Tim really just wants to nap in peace.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 9
Kudos: 257





	Tired Timmy

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is The-Devil-In-The-Details-666 if anyone wants to come say hello! I love hearing from y'all.

Bruce had a problem. A big problem.

(Well, not exactly _big_.)

A problem that was about 4’, 65 pounds soaking wet, and, most importantly, currently _missing_.

A problem by the name of Timothy Jackson Drake, who Jason had caught stalking them with a camera six weeks beforehand and recognized. The most surprising part, though, was Tim knowing their identities, a revelation that ultimately resulted in Bruce discovering that Tim’s parents were out of town for the next six months and deciding that Tim would be staying with them. Tim had been surprisingly amenable to the arrangement and had taken to following Jason or Bruce like a little duckling, which Jason found particularly funny. As such, it was usually safe to assume that Tim, when he wasn’t with Bruce, was with Jason.

Then Jason had poked his head into Bruce’s study, glancing around, and asked, “Hey, B, you seen the duckling anywhere? I promised I’d watch a movie with him once I finished my homework.”

Bruce frowned, then replied, “I thought he was doing homework with you.”

“No? He wandered off like two hours ago to go get a snack and when he didn’t come back, I figured he’d come in here.”

Bruce felt his frown deepen as he stated, “Tim hasn’t been in here all day.”

“Shit.”

Shit indeed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two had immediately set about scouring the Manor for Tim and, when he was nowhere to be found, called Dick, Babs, and everyone else they could think of. Bruce even drove over to Drake Manor to see if Tim had headed there for some reason, but soon returned Tim-less. Before Bruce could head down to the Cave to suit up and scour the city as Batman, however, there was the sound of Alfred’s footsteps and Alfred approached with a laundry basket of blankets that had come from the dryer about two hours beforehand. He looked faintly amused, the Alfred-equivalent of a grin, and set the laundry basket on the couch near where Bruce and Jason were standing, announcing, “I have found our missing child.”

“What? Where? Is he okay?”

Alfred’s expression tipped into slightly-more-amused, then he reached into the laundry basket and gently tugged aside the blankets to reveal a head of messy black hair and a familiar pale face. Tim, curled up in the laundry basket like a cat, gave a sleepy little whine and reached up to tug the blankets back over his head, mumbling, “Fi’ more min’tes.”

Bruce let out a relieved breath, sagging down into the nearest armchair, and Jason didn’t even bother finding a chair, just sagged onto the floor with a mutter of, “Goddammit, Tim.”

Then he tipped back to sprawl on the carpet as Bruce texted out an update. The laundry basket shifted and Tim peeked his head out of the blankets, blinking sleepy as he looked around. 

“Wha’s goin’ on? How’d I get here?”

Jason laughed, no doubt sounding vaguely hysterical, then muttered, “Guess we shoulda checked the laundry room after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally couldn't get the mental image of a tiny baby Tim curled up and asleep in a laundry basket of stuff fresh from the dryer, so here you go.


End file.
